In this age of advancing technical sophistication there is a growing interest to hold onto tradition, especially in sporting interests. "Black powder" enthusiasts exemplify this interest. They collect, hunt, and target shoot exclusively with antique style black powder firearms. Possibly the most popular black powder firearm that is in current use for hunting and target shooting is the "percussion cap" form.
A percussion cap is an explosive primer that fits over a "cone" or nipple projecting from the breech of the firearm in the swing path of an exposed hammer. The nipple includes a small bore leading into the firing chamber of the barrel. When the cap is struck by the hammer, powder within the cap flashes through the nipple bore to ignite the black powder in the firing chamber, discharging the firearm.
The percussion form of black powder firearm is preferred due to relatively consistent firing reliability, accuracy, and loading quickness advantages over even older style "flintlocks". However, firing reliability decreases significantly in damp weather. A wet percussion cap will not fire.
One solution to this problem has been to carry the percussion caps in a dry place and place one over the cone or nipple just prior to firing the weapon. This solution is often the direct cause of extreme agitation. Many a quarry has walked casually out of site or range while a fumbling hunter frantically tries to remember the location of that dry place; and then, remembering, proceeds to spill the whole store into a snowbank.
Another nemesis to the black powder hunter is the built-in advance game warning system incorporated in every black powder firearm . . . the hammer and cocking mechanism. To the black powder hunter, there are fewer greater handicaps given to the game than the sound of a hammer being moved to a cocked position. The sharp clicking sound of the sear and tumblers carries so well that any wary prey, not knowing better, would think a Sherman tank was approaching.
Obviously, a black powder hunter cannot safely carry his weapon in a fully cocked condition. The risk is just too great that the weapon might be accidentally discharged or, what is nearly as bad, misfire and require re-cocking.
Both of the above faults could undoubtedly be corrected by redesigning the percussion cap firing mechanism. The cap and nipple could be situated, for example, within a waterproof sealed access and the hammer mechanisms could be re-designed and encased in plastic sound-deadening materials. The result, however, would not be a true percussion firearm and much of the nostalgic and aesthetic value would be lost. Certainly, no self-respecting black powder enthusiast would even consider purchasing a percussion firearm having "plastic" parts or that did not at least look authentic. Such modern technology is just what the black powder enthusiast is avoiding by his sport. Besides, many hunting regulations are quite specific regarding allowable forms of black powder weaponry.
A real difficulty remains in overcoming the above problems while retaining the old world integrity and simplicity of percussion firearms. To the present inventor's knowledge, there has been no adequate solution and the problems have remained until the advent of the present invention.